The system of blowing gases on an open surface for producing vertical thrust has been used in the past for generating lift or enhancing the lift produced by wings.
In a more general idea, the main physical phenomena used to create lift are conservation of momentum (CM), Bernoulli law (BL), Coand{hacek over (a)} effect (CE) and ground effect (GE).
The main flying methods used or proposed in the past can be classified in five categories: rockets (a) that are based on (CM); airplanes or winged devices (b) that are in popular references based on (BL) for lift, although more accurate explanations prefer the vorticity (CM) as the cause of the lift over the Bernoulli effect; helicopters (c) that use primarily (CM); hovercrafts and lift platforms (d) that use (GE) as the main lift source; open lifting surface aircrafts (e) that use (BL) and (CE) for achieving lift.
While rockets are suitable mostly for one-time flight, with mainly military and space applications, airplanes and helicopters have become popular transportations means; however there are several drawbacks that have kept them from becoming more universally accessible, e.g. in a car like manner.
Both airplanes and helicopters necessitate highly trained pilots and have big footprint in comparison with the useful cabin space—big wings and tail for airplanes, big propeller and tail for helicopters. Both airplanes and helicopters have high speed moving exposed propeller blades, and in some cases high speed hot gas jets when jet engines are used. In the case of airplanes a long take off run is necessary, bringing the need for well built and maintained airports.
Hovercrafts have had some commercial success in the latest decades, from military applications to toys; while their shape and footprint are much closer to those of a car, they are still lacking the flexibility and the commercial accessibility of the car and the risk of exposed propellers is still present.
Some open surface aircrafts have been proposed in the past and some recently RC (radio controlled) prototype level demonstrations have been made; while the footprint is compact and the exposure to high speed moving parts is reduced, the maneuverability is also reduced and the available payload room is fairly small; furthermore, the shape of these aircraft's is circular, flying saucer like, not practical.
In conclusion, a car-like shaped aircraft is the subject of this invention, with VTOL capability and with maximized payload room, easy to control by ordinary skilled people. All these are achieved without any exposed high speed moving parts and with reduced energy consumption.